Season One: The Power of Four
by Alexis96
Summary: Pandara is a human dealt with a bad life, when her boyfriend kills her the Angel of Destiny gives her a once in a lifetime deal. She becomes the fourth Halliwell sister, Paige Mathews twin to be precise, but their mother never gave her up because she never showed any powers of a Whitelighter and just told everyone she was Victor's child, who went along with it, giving Paige away
1. Something Wicca Part 1

**Season One: Power of Four**

 **Chapter One**

 **Something Wicca**

 _ **You shut your mouth**_  
 _ **How can you say**_  
 _ **I go about things the wrong way?**_  
 _ **I am human and I need to be loved**_  
 _ **Just like everybody else does**_

 _ **By Love Spit Love**_

 **Pandara is a human dealt with a bad life, when her boyfriend kills her the Angel of Destiny gives her a once in a lifetime deal. She becomes the fourth Halliwell sister, Paige Mathews twin to be precise, but their mother never gave her up because she never showed any powers of a Whitelighter and just told everyone she was Victor's child, who went along with it, she still gives Paige away but the Power of Three becomes the Power of Four in this story.**

Rain poured down from the heavens, drenching everything in its wake. A young women of twenty stared off into the horizon, rain blinding her vision and chilling her bones. She hadn't moved an inch in hours, blood trickled down from her newest injury. Her head swam, causing her to reach out and grab a hold of the railing in front of her. Laughter reached her ears but it sounded muffled and far away, not quite reaching her and making her only slightly glance in their direction. She was numb to the outside world, barely even caring what happened to her right then and there.

"Hey lady," a young man's voice broke through her mind and her head snapped toward him. "Are you ok?" He took in her drenched appearance and noticed the scarlet color running down her face. His hand reached out to grab her shoulder and she flinched away from him. Dropped the hand he stepped cautiously closer to her. "Hey, do you need help? You look like your hurt. What happened? Who did this to you?" The young woman just shook her head feeling to scared and stepped closer to the railing.

"I can't-" The words jumbled in her mind making it hard for her to talk.

"Come back from the railing, we'll take you to the hospital." The teenager she noticed now held out his hand. His friends stood behind him looking worried their eyes staring intensely at her. She flinched as soon as he mentioned the hospital, she couldn't go there, then he would find out and be angry at her.

"No, please, don't." Her head swam as the panic reached new levels, clouding her mind, making black dots swim across her vision. "You can't- he- he won't like it." Her voice raised in octaves and her body teetered, causing her hold on the railing to tighten before her legs collapsed underneath her. The boy leaped closing the distance between them, catching her body before she hit the floor.

Bright lights hit her eyes blinding her momentarily, causing her to blink rapidly until they adjusted to the light. White walls and surroundings met her eyes, there wasn't much color in this room and she knew exactly where she was. Panic flooded her once more and the monitor next to her went off in loud beeps. Shakily she started ripping out the needles in her arm, pulling her gown close and trying to stand to her feet. Grabbing a hold of the monitor she began to pull herself to her feet but was interrupted by the doctor walking into the room.

"It's good to see you awake Miss. Pandara," he smiled kindly at her knowing that she preferred being called by her first name.

"Please can I leave?" Her eyes flitted around the room trying to find an exit just in case she had to run. She knew he was a nice doctor but she hated the questions he asked.

"You have a pretty bad head wound and a concussion, you really should stay over night so we can evaluate you to make sure its nothing serious." His words were soft knowing what she was going to say, worry clouded his eyes. He had an idea what was going on with her but without her stepping forward there was nothing he could do to help.

"I feel fine really, I don't think there's anything wrong," Pandara said making him try to leave her alone. The doctor sighed knowing that he couldn't keep her here and nodded allowing her to leave. Grabbing her clothes she walked into the bathroom, checking her watch she had just enough time to run home before he got there. Pandara knew that if she could just make it there before him he wouldn't even know that she had been brought here.

It only took twenty minutes to get home and she was just able to slip into the house and throw off her coat before she heard his car in the driveway. Fear froze her insides as she realized there hadn't been enough time to make dinner. The anger that she knew would be directed at her ran circles around her mind. Her body shook as the door swung open revealing the handsome face of her boyfriend, a man she loathed with her very being. Anyone would have seen a handsome face, strong jawlines, blue eyes that you could drown in, and a charming smile that could have anyone swooning. Pandara saw past all of that, past into the evil that lied underneath the charming front. She saw the monster from within.

The smile that graced his face slowly fell away as the smells of dinner didn't reach his face. "Hello Pandara," he said his voice iced over. "What is missing love." Her face fell blank carefully keeping all emotions off.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Begging was her first go to, if that failed she back tracked and sucked up to him. He undid his tie, tossed his brief case and frustratingly ran his fingers through his hair.

"I know it won't happen again," his voice held a dangerous tint to it, scaring Pandara. It only took a few steps for him to cross the room to stand in front of her. "You are such a disappointment to me. Why couldn't you be perfect, why must you always make me angry." He gripped her hair pulling back her head. A gasp left her mouth and she muffled the cry of pain that threatened to escape, she knew he didn't like it when she cried out. "Why can't you just do as I say, I don't like hurting you." He caressed her face, before slapping it. The momentum shoved her onto the floor and her eyes filled with tears.

A boot connected with her stomach, the gasp caught in her throat, not able to make it out, and only sounding like a wheeze. "All you had to do was have dinner ready for me, I work all day for you, for us. I keep the money rolling in, I keep you under a roof, food in your stomach." With each word that left his mouth, he landed a blow, blood poured from her face, and bruises littered her body.

"Please, stop." Her voice was barely audible but he seemed to have heard her.

"I've got to teach you a lesson now don't I." Pulling her up by her hair he shoved her into the wall before picking up her limp body. Her vision had clouded over and her hearing felt nonexistent. A numb feeling had come over her body, everything felt light and fuzzy, and warm. That was until she heard the distinct sound of running water, it brought her out of the haze to see the bathtub and her boyfriend leaning over it filling it with water. She couldn't even react as he leaned over and drug her into the water, before shoving her head underneath the water.

He didn't even pull her up to catch a breath, just kept her head submerged as her lungs felt like they would burst. It sparked another round of panic and she began to flay about trying to get out but it was useless. She was far too week and her body hurt so bad. Her movements stopped and came to a complete halt, as her vision clouded over and that feeling of light fuzziness took over but this time she didn't fight. She allowed herself to slip farther into it, welcoming it actually. Falling deeper and deeper until finally she couldn't see anything but darkness and numbness. She was no longer aware of anything around her, until finally there was a bright light, causing something inside her to stir.

"Hello Pandara," a woman's voice spoke from behind her. Spinning around she saw a woman older than her in a flowing white robe.

"Who are you?" she asked in confusion. Pandara had only ever seen people in Charmed wear things like that. The other woman's smile seemed to warm her face and it calmed the fear that filled Pandara's heart.

"My dear, I am the Angel of Destiny." Shock filled Pandara as she tried to wrap her head around all of this.

"You can't be serious." A knowing smile graced the angels face as she glanced warmly down at her.

"I am here to change your Destiny young one. You've had a very tough path and we believe that you are meant to have a better one."

"We?"

"Elders, other Angels of Destinies, we think what fate has dealt you was unjust. We've written you a new Destiny one we're sure that you'll find more welcoming than the last."

"What do you mean? A new Destiny? I died how can I have another life?" The Angel just shook her head clearly feeling as if she had already settled the subject.

"My dear, it's time to great your new life, one where you can live to the fullest, and have everything you've ever wished for." Pandara opened her mouth but was cut off by the Angel raising her hand, conjuring a bright light to flash across her vision and knock Pandara out. The light sent her across time and space to a bed where she was gently laid down while she slept soundlessly.


	2. Something Wicca Part 2

**Season One: Power of Four**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Something Wicca Part 2**

 **When you say it's gonna happen now**  
 **When exactly do you mean?**  
 **See I've already waited too long**  
 **And all my hope is gone**

 **By Love Spit Love**

The sound of a phone going off woke me from my slumber, stretching I felt well rested for the first time in a really long time. I didn't even feel the normal soreness that I had become accustomed too in the last couple years. The phone pierced the air again causing me to flinch, what if it woke him up? Opening my eyes I instinctively reached out for the phone by my bedside but came up empty. Eyes wide with alarm I looked around in confusion and realized that this wasn't my room. I didn't recognize this place, this defiantly wasn't my house. Feeling panicked and freaked out I went looking for the phone if for anything to shut it up as I tried wrapping my head around what was going on.

The place I was in looked to be a small apartment and it hadn't taken me long before I found the phone hooked to the wall. With shaking hands I picked up the phone and answered it. "Hello?" I asked hesitantly my voice squeaking just slightly.

"Pandara? I've been trying to get a hold of you all morning," a woman's voice said over the phone. Staring down at the phone in confusion I wondered how this person knew my name and why the woman sounded familiar.

"Um- sorry but who is this?" trying to make my voice sound friendly and not freaked out as I didn't want to be dubbed crazy.

"It's Piper." My body froze, the phone held tightly in my hand, as I stared at the wall in front of me in shock. Here I was being told by some stranger that they were Piper from my favorite TV show Charmed. "You're sister." And that she was apparently my sister, no it all sounded so crazy to me. The thought that maybe I was crazy ran through my own mind.

"My sister," I whispered quietly but Piper still heard me.

"Yes, your sister, are you ok Pan?" I froze at the sound of my childhood nickname that dad had always called me, because my favorite story growing up was Peter Pan.

"Yes, I'm fine, just tired sorry I haven't been answering." Thoughts swarmed around in my head about how the Angel had told me about this, or at least implied. About how I was in Charmed, how unbelievable it all sounded but that didn't stop the spark of happiness and hope that sprung up in my stomach.

"Are you still moving in today?" Piper asked sounding like she was preoccupied. "I need to remind Prue and also tell her about Phoebe. I figured if I mentioned you as well that it might put her in a better mood about it." Frowning slightly I switched the phone to my other ear, as I glanced around at the apartment and realized there were full boxes everywhere and the place looked bare. So it was true, I had planned on moving in with them, god this was all so unreal. My hands shook with excitement but my mind swam in confusion and disbelief. This was all I had ever wanted, to get away from my boyfriend, and to be brought into a world like this. "Hello?"

I realized that I hadn't answered in a long time and she probably thought that I had hung up. "Oh, um, yes sorry I was lost in thought. Of course I'm still moving in today as long as that's alright." Piper laughed on the other line, and I could barely make out the bustle of other people talking. So she was probably at Quake working then.

"Of course it's alright, Prue was so happy hearing about you moving in, it's Phoebe she's going to have a problem with." I rolled my eyes at the fact that Prue had such a problem with Phoebe for something she hadn't even done. "Besides you need a place, your lease is up and from what you told me you can't afford living there anymore." I glanced down at the counter and realized that she was right, there was a pile of bills. All of which was overdue, and even a letter from my apparent work place saying how sorry they were but they were firing me. Wow, my life sucked and I defiantly needed this.

"What's a good time for me to come over?" Adrenaline pumped in my veins as I thought about moving in with the Charmed ones. Being apart of the Charmed ones.

"I'll be over around three to help pick up your stuff," she said quickly. I could tell that something was happening and she was about to hang up.

"I'll see you then."

"Just be ready, bye, sorry I've got to go." The phone went dead leaving me with an empty apartment and no idea what to do next. First things first I was curious about what was in all of the boxes and decided to go snooping around my own stuff. It wasn't long before I had opened them all and figured out that all of the stuff was mine. Many of it was stuff that I owned before I met, I didn't want to think of his name, but it was all defiantly mine. I had to give a lot of it up as he hadn't liked the clothes that I wore, or the job that I had as an intern at this fashion place. But here it was all the cloth that I used to make my clothes, the sketchpads of my designs, the colored pencils, markers, and rulers of my past.

I had missed all of this, my old life, the one before he took it away from me. I had several things that I hadn't recognized like pictures of me and the Halliwell sisters, well my sisters now. Carefully I placed them back into their respective places and sealed all the boxes back up, after I took out one of my old favorite outfits to wear.

Stepping out of the shower I wrapped myself up into a towl and walked over to my clothes which consisted of a black flare top, red skinny jeans, and my favorite white cut out boots. I smiled at being able to wear whatever I wanted now, to not have to ask or be told. I felt free, this was amazing, but I still felt that this was too good to be true, and I'd wake up just to find out he hadn't killed me and I've been in some kind of coma.

After having dressed and feeling much better than ever, my stomach growled announcing that I hadn't ate in quite some time. Grabbing some money that I found on the counter and my cell phone, I locked up the apartment, and headed out for something to eat. I've lived in San Francisco my whole life and felt confident in my ability that I wouldn't get lost trying to find something to eat. Having found myself a hamburger, I began walking back to the apartment, knowing that I still had a few hours before Piper came and helped me move. This all still felt very weird and I let my mind wonder to what was going on.

It sounded like I was at the beginning of the first Season of Charmed, right before the first episode started. I was literally at the beginning of it all, I was going to experience everything right along side of them.

My inner thoughts were interrupted as I ran into a body, having not been paying attention to where I was going. Hands gripped my shoulders to keep me from falling over and I gained my balance back as my grip on the hamburger tightened. "I'm so sorry," I began feeling humiliated as I looked up into who I had ran into. "Oh." There was one of my favorite characters standing right in front of me, one of my crushes actually.

"Pandara, it's a surprise to see you," Andy Trudeau said glancing down at me with a smile that brightened my mood. "It's been a while, how are you?" I just stared up at him in shock, not believing my eyes, or that he knew me. A blush rose to my cheeks as I realized he hadn't let go of my shoulders yet.

"He- hello Andy," my voice shook as he let go of me, and I stepped back just a little bit to clear my head. "I'm fine, moving back in with my sisters." The words felt odd coming from my mouth as I've always been an only child.

"Back to the manor huh," he chuckled smiling at me. "I just moved back not to long ago as well. We should catch up sometime. Go get a drink or something together." I nodded smiling widely at the thought that Andy, the Andy, really wanted to go out with me.

"Yes, I would like that," I said shyly at him. He glanced down at his watch and his smile fell.

"My lunch break is about to be over," he said frowning and giving me a look that said sorry. "Let's catch up soon. I'll get a hold of you." He bent over and kissed my cheek before giving one last wave and disappeared down the street. Glancing down at my own clock I knew I needed to start heading back to my apartment and figure out what was left to do before Piper got here.

A couple hours later I had situated all the boxes closer to the door so that Piper and I didn't have to carry it as far. There was a knock at the door and my heart began to pound in my chest. Here it was, the chance I got to find out if that really was Piper, if I truly was in Charmed or just stuck in some kind of coma. This would defiantly be something I'd make my safe place. Sighing I pulled a jacket over my shoulders and walked the short distance to the door.

Taking a relaxing breath I opened the door and came face to face with a familiar face, Piper Halliwell. Piper quickly pulled me into a hug, a smile on her face. "Pan, it's so good to see you," she said while side stepping me and letting herself in. "You really should have come and seen Prue and I more. We haven't seen you since the funeral and that was six months ago." I frowned as I was suddenly assaulted with a memory of the funeral. Would I be having this constantly? Seeing things of my past life here? That sure would come in handy and I mentally reminded myself to thank the Angel of Destiny.

"Sorry, Piper, I really should have talked to you and Prue more." More memories assaulted me as I said these things, they weren't uncomfortable but softly telling me what I needed to know. I saw several instances of being at work trying to make payments, always to busy to know my sisters better after high school. Being twenty-one years old I had barely seen my sisters in three years. I wasn't very close to them like I use to be when we were younger together.

"Let's get this packed up and beat Prue home so I can tell her that Phoebe will be here tonight." I shook my head and picked up the first box.

"You really should have told her that Pheobe was going to be here a couple weeks ago when you first found out. Prue is going to be pissed." Piper grabbed another box and began to follow me out of the apartment.

"She'll get over it." It only took us thirty minutes to pack all of my things into her vehicle and surprisingly we fit it all in there. It took us another twenty minutes to get back to the manor, or now my home. When we got there Piper had to once again leave saying that she had an interview and would be back later tonight. Prue I knew wouldn't get home until a little before Piper.

Since I was left alone to my own devices I decided to start unpacking my stuff and getting settled in. This bedroom I knew must have been added in to accommodate me into this world, and I could tell that my younger self use to live here. There were a few drawings on the walls of my designs, and I had left some clothes that I knew wouldn't fit me anymore, and even a sketch book full of my first design ideas. It seemed that no one had touched my room in years, so after I unpacked everything I decided to start dusting and cleaning to make it more homey. By the time that I was done I heard the door open and close, announcing the arrival of who I assumed would be Prue.

I looked over at the time and was surprised to see that it was getting kind of late and it was already dark outside. Taking in a deep breath I hoped that Piper was right and Prue really would be happy to see me.

Closing my bedroom door behind me I began to slowly make my way downstairs, where I could here Prue muttering to herself and keys hitting a table. Prue was taking off her jacket and looked to be upset by something. Feeling worried about actually interrupting her inner rambling I pulled the courage and opened my mouth. "Prue." She stopped immediately what she was doing and turned to look at me.

"Oh, your here already," she said sliding her jacket into the coat closet. "I thought Piper said you were coming tomorrow."

"No, today." She smiled hesitantly at me, making me even more sure about how I was no longer close to any of them. Piper had reacted the same way to me, but in a more subtle way.

"Well it's good to have you back, we've missed you. Now if you don't mind I could use some help."

~3~

I could hear the thunder outside pouring down, and knew that Piper shouldn't be much longer now. Just as the thought entered my head the front door banged up and closed quickly.

"Prue? Pandara?"

"We're in here, working on the chandelier," Prue called out motioning for me to follow.

"Sorry I'm late." She smiled pulling me into a hug before putting her stuff away.

"What else is new," Prue said giving Piper an unhappy look. "Piper, I would of been here to meet the electrician myself but you know I can't leave the museum until six. I didn't even have time to change. Now if I knew that Pandara would have been here today I would have scheduled around her being here."

"I told you several times that she would be. I just didn't realize how long I was in China town. Did Jeremy call?"

"No, but he had some roses and a package delivered. What were you doing in China town? I thought that you had an interview in North Beach." I followed them toward the table as they talked knowing that I had nothing to offer to this conversation and wondered to myself how long this would be before I integrated myself into their lives.

"I did, but I went to Young Lee Market after my interview." She placed her bag onto the table besides the beautiful red roses and package that Jeremy had sent. She fondly glanced at them and I almost felt the need to snort. If only she knew what she would know tomorrow.

"So that Wolf-gang puck knock- off didn't hire you today?" Prue gave her a disbelieving glance before turning to me and throwing a 'how could he not look'. I smiled slightly trying to convey to her 'yeah I know'.

Piper began to open the wooden box by the flowers, seeming satisfied with what she saw. "No, but this just may get me the job." She held out a wine bottle that Prue took from her to look at.

"Jeremy sent you port?" She held it back away from herself and read over the label looking amazed.

"The ultimate ingredient for my recipe." Smiling Prue glanced over at Piper.

"Nice boyfriend." Feeling like I may end up seeming rude I walked over to the other side of the table and began glancing over what I knew was our spirit board. Piper followed me with her eyes and they widened as they laid upon what caught my interest.

"Oh my God, I don't believe it." She kindly motioned to see if she could hold it and I let her, giving it to her. "Tell me that's not our old spirit board?" Prue came up behind us glancing at the Spirit board over our shoulders.

"Yeah, I found it in the basement when I was looking for the circuit tester." I asked for it back and once Piper gave it to me I flipped it over revealing the back. Both Prue and Piper glanced over my shoulder seemingly looked like they had forgotten something was written on the back.

"To my four beautiful girls," I began to read deciding to steal Pipers words. "May this give you the light to find the shadows. The Power of Four will set you free. Love, Mom." Piper glanced at me.

"We never did figure out what that meant," she said beginning to back away. Prue began to follow her as I set it back down on the table.

"Well, we should send it to Phoebe," Prue said turning and began walking away while still talking to us. "That girl is so in the dark, maybe a little light will help."

"You're always so hard on her," Piper said. Prue turned back around giving Piper a stern look.

"Piper, the girl has no vision, no sense of the future." I almost laughed out loud at this, Phoebe having no sense of the future was the farthest thing from the truth.

"I really think Phoebe's coming around." She shot me a look saying 'shut up and don't say anything'. Sending her an innocent look and snapping my mouth shut I walked around the table.

"Well, as long as she doesn't come around here I guess that's good news." Piper, tight lipped, and somewhat upset grabbed her bag off of the table and headed for the kitchen. I stayed behind and watched while the pointer moved across the Spirit board. Sighing and knowing that Phoebe would show up before to much longer I headed toward the kitchen where Piper was to make myself some tea.

After having made my tea, charomel with a hint of peppermint, I took it into the Conservatory and sat down sipping my tea and trying to wrap my head around everything that was going on.

~3~

It didn't take long before I could hear Piper and Prue talking, and Prue didn't sound very happy. The voices got louder until I looked over to see them leaving the kitchen and heading toward the stairway before stopping. Shaking my head I kept sipping at my almost finished tea and reading a book I had fetched from my bedroom. I knew this was about Phoebe coming and even though Prue didn't like the idea, I was pretty excited about seeing the other sister.

She was known to be the fun and excitable one, and wondered if she would mind being a model for when I designed.

Having heard the door open and Prue growing quiet before a new voice was heard, I sat aside the empty cup and book, and pulled myself from the chair. Piper was hugging her as I entered the sitting room, and as she let go, I replaced her spot, pulling Phoebe into one of my own hug. Prue stood back, looking at Phoebe with disproving as I pulled back but kept a hand on Phoebe's back. I've always had a slight problem with the way Prue had treated her.

"It's so good to see you. Isn't Prue?"

"I'm speechless." Rolling my eyes I smiled widely at Phoebe.

"I, for one, am very excited that your back." Phoebe smiled at me.

"I hadn't realized you were moving back in as well," she said, but not unkindly.

"All four sisters back under the same roof," Piper announced happily but Prue still looked unhappy by all of this. A car horn rang sharply threw the air, reminding Phoebe that it was still there.

"Oops," she said looking embarrassed. "I forgot about the cab."

"I'll get it," Piper said, grabbing a purse off of the table and heading toward the door.

"Piper, that's my purse," Prue called out angrily. Glancing between the two I felt extremely awkward still not comfortable around the sisters. I knew it would take some time getting use too, so I gave Phoebe one last smile and patted her arm in reassurance.

"Well I'm tired," I said giving out a fake yawn. "I think I'm going to go and take a shower, and maybe settle down for the night. See you guys tomorrow." Prue sent me a nod of her head, her expression softening before hardening as she turned back to Phoebe. Not wanting to stick around any longer I hurriedly went and grabbed my book before rushing up the stairs.

I hadn't been completely lying about wanting to take a shower, but I wasn't tired in the least. I just couldn't take the air of hostility between them. Grabbing some shorts and a top from one of my two closets I headed toward the upstairs bathroom.

I took my time in the shower, allowing the hot water to relax my muscles and to set me at ease. Today had been so weird and busy that I hadn't had too much time to just think over everything that had happened. This was such a blessing and a dream come true, the sisters accepted me like I had really been there all of their life. I honestly wondered how I would fit into this show and figured I would have to make my own place, to etch it out with my actions, to find out what would be different or the same with me here.

Stepping out of the shower I pulled on my pajama's (INSERT PIC) and my hair up into a messy ponytail, before heading downstairs hoping that Piper and Phoebe would already be there with the Spirit board.

They were there, and I came in just in the middle of them talking about Jeremy. Pulling out a seat next to Phoebe I sat down and listened, watching as their hands moved across the board.

"Stop pushing the pointer."

"I'm not touching it."

"You used to always push the pointer." Phoebe glanced over at me.

"No, Pan here use to always do that." I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at her.

"Bite me," I said as Piper stood up, grabbing the empty bowl. Phoebe did a biting motion at me laughing and motioned for me to take Pipers spot on the pointer.

"More popcorn?" I nodded before placing my attention back to the pointer. Piper left us to go to the kitchen.

"Hey, I forget your question," Phoebe yelled out while still pushing the pointer under my fingers.

"I asked if Prue would have sex other than herself this year," Piper called from the kitchen. Phoebe glanced over at me, giving me this disgusted look before she shook her head.

"That's disgusting. Please say yes." I chuckled under my breath feeling pretty grossed out myself. Under my finger tips I could fell the pointer all of a sudden give a lurch no longer being pushed around by Phoebe or myself. It slid across the board to the letter 'A', causing Phoebe to freak.

"Piper," I called out. It moved to the letter 'T'.

"Piper, get in here!" Walking quickly to us she seemed exasperated.

"What?" Prue walked in after her giving us questioning looks, looking annoyed.

"What did you guys do now?" Prue asked glancing at all of us like we were little kids.

"Me?" Piper said innocently. "I didn't do anything."

"The pointer on the spirit board," Phoebe began sounding freaked. "It moved on its own." Prue and Piper stare at her, glancing at me as well. "I'm serious. It spelled 'A' 'T'. Ask Pan she saw it too."

"Well, did you push it," Piper said with a raised eyebrow.

"No."

"You, two, use to always push the pointer," Prue said. I was beginning to catch onto the fact that we did things like this a lot together. I guess the younger sisters had to stick together.

"My fingers were barely touching it. Look." She puts her fingers on the pointer. Nothing happens. Prue and Piper turn and start to leave looking annoyed with us. The pointer moves to the bottom of the board, then back to the letter 'T'. "Ah, it did it again! It moved!"

"It really did move guys," I said trying to get them to believe Phoebe so that we could get our powers already. They turn back around again to look at the board and us.

"It's still on the letter 'T'," Prue stated giving us a pointed look.

"I swear it moved." I nodded in agreement wondering if she would be believe me. Shaking her head Prue left the room and I glared slightly at her retreating figure. The pointer once again moved under our fingers. This time I know Piper saw as her eyes widened in shock looking a little startled.

"There," Phoebe said while standing up and pulling me along with her. "Look. You saw that right?"

"I think so, yeah," Piper said still looking like she just saw something that changed her world.

"Told you we weren't touching it," I said putting my hands on my hips. Once again the pointer moved, sliding across the board, trying to finish what it started.

"Prue, can you come in here for a sec?" I could hear Pipers voice shake. Prue stomps her way back in looking as annoyed as ever. Whatever was wrong with her I wish she'd get over it already.

"Now what?" she asked, using her 'are you serious voice'. Phoebe grabbed an envelope and wrote down what the board had said.

"I think it's trying to tell us something." Slowly she turned it so we could see what it had said as well. "Attic." As soon as the words left her mouth there was a loud clap of thunder and the lights went out. Jumping I stepped closer to Phoebe as this was a little creepy.

I followed Phoebe around as she went looking for a flashlight so she could head to the attic. To be honest I wanted to be with her when she found the book. I wanted to say the spell with her, and help be the cause that we became the power of three, well now four. As soon as she found what she was looking for in the kitchen, we walked to the staircase where the other two was standing, Prue trying to talk Piper out of leaving.

"Phoebe or Pan will go with you to the basement won't you guys." I shook my head immediately, nope I had something else on my agenda.

"Nope, I'm going to the attic."

"I'm going with her."

"No, you two are not. We already agreed." I frowned at Prue not liking how she was so bossy. Like I'm twenty-one, an adult, who can do what she wants.

"I am not waiting for some handyman to check out the attic and I'm certainly not waiting until tomorrow. I'm going now." I began to head up the stairs before Prue could try to stop me further as I saw her mouth began to open, and I swear I saw my name being formed. Phoebe hurried up after me and led me toward where the attic was. Once up the stairs Phoebe reached out to turn the door knob but found it locked.

"I guess Grams never unlocked it, or gave one of us the key," I said hoping she wouldn't give up. Doing as I wish she didn't she began walking back down but I stayed where I was, knowing at any moment it would swing open by itself. With a creek it slowly began to open, Phoebe turned around staring between me and the door.

"Was that you?"

"No." Taking my arm she pulls me into the attic. The light from the moon shone brightly on a dusty old trunk in the middle of the room. Walking over she opens the trunk and I reach out taking the book out, while blowing the dust off of it. It felt heavy in my hands, and excitement tugged at my chest. This was the Book of Shadows, something that we would come to depend on, to be a symbol to us.

"The Book of Shadows," Phoebe read out loud. Slowly I turned to the first page.

Together we read," Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, our call upon the ancient power, bring your powers to we sisters four, we want the power, give us the power." As soon as we finished chanting Piper and Prue had joined us in the attic.

"What are you doing?" Prue said sternly. Phoebe turned to me standing up and pulling me to my feet as well as I gripped the book tightly.

"Uh... reading an incantation. It was in this Book of Shadows, we found it in that trunk." I pointed down at the trunk balancing the book in my other hand.

"How did you get in here?"

"The door opened on its own," I said shrugging acting like that wasn't weird.

"Wait a minute, an incantation?" Piper said realizing what Phoebe had told her. "What kind of incantation?"

"It said something about there being four essentials of magic," Phoebe began. "Uh, timing, feeling and phases of the moon. If we were ever going to do this, now- midnight on a full moon- is the most powerful time."

"I say we do it," I said excitedly. Piper shot me a look of confusion.

"This? Do what?"

"Receive our powers." My voice was one of 'duh' like she should know what I'm talking about.

"What powers? Wait, our powers? You included me in this?"

"You, me, her, us," I smirked. "We included all of us." Prue took the book from me and began reading the incantation.

"Bring your powers to we sisters four," she read once again annoyed with us. "It's a book of witchcraft."

"Let me see that." Piper snatched the book from Prue and looked over it herself. I however was beginning to grow bored with this, a side effect from me already knowing all of this. It didn't take long before Piper was too freaked out to stick around in the attic. We all followed her back down the stairs.

"Spirit boards, book of witchcraft," Prue said stepping down and angrily looking at Phoebe. "It figures all this freaky stuff started when you arrived."

"Hey, I wasn't the one who found the spirit board," Phoebe said getting defensive.

"But it wasn't my fingers sliding around on the pointer."

"Techniquely I helped," I said raising my hand.

"It doesn't matter," Piper said firmly. It sounded like that was what she wanted to believe. "Because nothing happened, right Phoebe, when you did that incantation?"

"Well, my head spun around and I vomited a split-pea soup. How should I know?" Piper looked around moving closer to me.

"Well, everything looks the same," she said.

"You're right," I said nodding, knowing that if they looked over at the photo of all of us they'd notice us move closer together.

"But the house still needs work," Prue said frowning. I rolled my eyes, and patted Pipers arm in a comforting gesture.

"Everything feels the same, so nothing changed."

"Sure Piper," I said while turning back toward the stairs. "I'm going to go to sleep now. Night guys." With those words I walked upstairs and settled myself into bed, waiting for tomorrow.

~3~

The next morning I woke early, deciding that I would go job hunting today. I wanted to bring in my own income to help out with the bills. I couldn't tell if anyone else was home so I walked downstairs and made myself another cup of tea, and a bagel. After eating my breakfast I called a cab from my cell phone and headed outside to wait for it. Phoebe and Piper were outside talking to one another, their words drifting to me.

"I'm serious. She practiced powers. Four powers. She could move objects with her mind, see the future, control the element, and stop time. Before Melinda was burned at the stake, she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would become stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of three sisters." I watched as they walked to Pipers car. "Now, these sisters would be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. They're good witches and I think we're those sisters."

I watched as they finished up their talk and Piper got in her car and left. I walked up to Phoebe and wrapped my arm around her.

"You believe me don't you?" Phoebe said, laying her head on my shoulder.

"Of course I do, my dear sister." I laughed and pulled away from her as my cab pulled up. "I'll be back later. I'm going out to find myself a job!"

"Good luck!" I smiled and waved before dunking into the car and telling the cab driver my first address.

~3~

Interview after interview didn't seem to go well at all. I could see the doubts in each of their eyes, telling me that I wasn't going to get a yes from any of them. I could feel the frustration course through my veins, and I as beginning to just want to quit. I frowned, as I rested in the back of the cab, taking me to the last interview I had for the day. I tried feeling good about it, but to be honest by this point I felt like it would be another bad interview.

Sighing I payed the cab driver and walked into the building and up to the secretary. "Yes?" she asked looking me up and down.

"I'm here for an interview, my name is Pandara Halliwell." With one last look up and down me she turned to her computer and began typing. Already I could tell that this wasn't going so good, the secretary was judging me. At least in the others they hadn't only the boss.

"Yes, Mr. Ivon will see you now. Just come this way." She motioned for me to follow her down a hallway and to a door at the end. She knocked on the door and with only a moments pause, she pushed open the door and waved me forward. With a click the door shut behind me and a balding guy, grey peppered hair, and a hard face motioned for me to sit in a chair across from him.

"Miss Halliwell, not married?" His voice came out thick and held an undertone of something I didn't like.

"No, I'm not married." This wasn't something I had been asked in any of my previous interviews and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. For whatever reason I felt on edge around this guy and wasn't going to give any trust. He nodded, locking his fingers together and leaning forward, his beady eyes staring.

"Planning to be?" My body stiffened and my spine straightened feeling uncomfortable.

"No, sir." My voice came out just as stiff as my body and clipped. Mr. Ivon stood from his spot behind the desk and slowly began to make his way around so that he could lean against his table. His fingers clasped behind his back as he leaned.

"Pandara, can I call you that?" I shook my head not feeling like that was professional. "Sorry, Miss Halliwell. In this kind of work you have to be ready to do whatever it takes to move up in this company. Are you willing to do whatever it takes?" As he was saying this he moved closer to me until he was right above me. I could feel the panic begin to rise in my body, I could feel the need to move but I was frozen as his fingers played with the back of my hair. His hand moved across my back until it was on my shoulder and from there it began to move lower. I could feel the need to lash out begin to grow and grow, my body was full of energy and I just wanted to release it.

My hair brushed widely around my face as the energy that was building up inside of me lashed out, it felt like a force had been released and Mr. Ivon was flung back away from me. A gust of wind caressed my face before hurrying over to the man who had just tried to assault me and flushed him up against the wall one last time before disappearing entirely. Panic drove me to my feet and all I could think about was how I wish I was at home, I just wanted to be back at the manor where it was safe and not near this knocked out man. I could feel the need build before all of sudden I felt very light, and blue lights began to dance around me before my surroundings disappeared entirely and were replaced with the walls of my room.

Panicked I glanced around, not being able to believe where I was. How the hell did I make it home? Did I just orb? Was I a whitelighter? But if I was a whitelighter that would mean that...

I thought back to how old Paige would be in fourth year and subtracted three years and then I knew it. I had to be the twin of Paige but why did Patty keep me? There were already so many questions I wanted to ask but knew it would be a couple years before I got any answers. I also knew that I had to keep the fact that I knew I was a whitelighter to myself. I could just pretend that my orbing was just a power I had received but I had to pretend until they met Leo and Leo told them who he was. I knew it wasn't something that couldn't be told until it was time, besides how would I know about them before my sisters.

I walked over shakily to my bed and sat down thinking over what else I should be able to do with being a whitelighter. I knew healing was a possibility but I also knew that it would take forever for me to learn how to do it. A lot of what I could think about would take me a while to learn I knew that, the hovering, glamouring, photokinesis, and cloaking. But there was one thing that I knew I could figure out to help me see if I really was a whitelighter.

Hurrying downstairs I flipped the closest TV I found to the Spanish station and listened but everything I heard was instantly translated to English and I never took a lesson in my life, before today I didn't know any Spanish. That's when I knew that I was defiantly half whitelighter and had to be Paige's twin.

Walking into the Conservatory I decided I wanted to try to practice and see if I could find the outlet to make my powers work. After an hour of trying I wasn't able to make more than a tiny little gust that lasted for a second. It seemed I had to be panicked before making something really happen. The front door opened, Prue and Phoebe's voices drifted over to me. As I began to stand up to greet them a cat jumped into my lap startling me.

Gasping I felt the air move around me ready to shove my attacker away and the poor cat would have been flung through the window if I hadn't calmed down as soon as I noticed what it was. Gripping the cat lightly in my hands I held it close as I walked into the sitting room.

"Is Piper here, Pandara?" Prue asked glancing curiously at the cat.

"Not unless she turned into a cat," I said smirking while letting the cat go.

"How'd the cat get in?" Phoebe asked glancing at the cat as it walked by her. I shrugged and wrapped my arms around myself.

"Maybe I left a window open by accident."

"Did Piper leave a message?" Prue asked turning to Phoebe and looking over at the answering machine.

"She's probably out with Jeremy," I said knowing that I was right.

"Roger called," Phoebe said glancing at Prue worriedly and walking away from the machine.

"Yeah, I heard." Sighing I walked over and picked up my cup of tea, sipping at it as I watched them talk. I saw the front door swing wide open and Piper shoving herself through before closing it with a bang and locking the door.

"Prue?" she called out her voice shaking with fear.

"In here," Phoebe called out.

"Piper?" I asked pretending like I didn't know what was going on. Piper came rushing over to us looking flushed and worried as she fretted around us.

"Oh my god, what is it?" Prue asked. "What's wrong?"

"Lock the doors, check the windows. We don't have a lot of time. Phoebe, Pandara, in the Book Of Shadows, did it say how to get rid of a ...

"Warlock?" Phoebe and I said together.

"Oh my god," Prue gasped looking between all of us. "I'm calling the cops." I laid my hand lightly on Prue's shoulder shaking my head.

"Think about it Prue, what would we tell them," I said trying to reason with her. "That we're witches. That this man with powers beyond belief is trying to kill us? They wouldn't believe you and would think you were nuts, and if they did come they wouldn't be a match for Jeremy. We'd be next." I hadn't even realized that Phoebe had ran off until she appeared at the top of the stairs looking down at us.

"I found the answer, come on," she said before disappearing again. Prue looked at me before relenting and motioned for Piper and I to follow her up the stairs and to the attic. By this point I was wishing that I had worn something other than boots with a heel. Or that I had decided to change when I got home.

Phoebe and I ran around the house getting everything that we needed like candles and a bronze cauldron. I placed the candles in a circle around us as and joined them on the floor.

"Okay, we've placed the nine candles anointed with oil and spices in a circle," Prue said and I couldn't believe that this was their first time. It was so much different than the later seasons when they were already pro's at all of this.

"Wait, I only count eight," Piper said glancing around her.

"Oh you forgot this one," Phoebe said while holding up a birthday candle and smiling over at me. It was the only one that we could find in the kitchen.

"A birthday candle?"

"I guess Grams was a little low on witch supplies."

"Alright, we need the poppet," Prue said and I picked it up from its place on the table and handed it over to Piper.

"Got it," she said sending me a thankful look. Phoebe lit the birthday candle and threw it into the pot.

"Right, we're set, get ready to cast the spell," Prue said.

"Okay, first I'll make it stronger," Piper said holding up a rose and placing it on top of the poppet. "Your love will wither and depart, from my life and my heart, let me be, Jeremy, and go away forever." She pressed the rose thorn into the poppet and placed it in the pot. Smoke began to rise up and around it. "Okay, the spell's complete."

"Let's hope it works," Prue said. I watched as the poppet and rose burned before it caught fire and exploded making me jump. I knew that it this point Jeremy would begin to grow thorns and it would be causing him pain but only to en light his anger toward us. He was still coming. Knowing that there was nothing I could do until Jeremy got here I began to help Phoebe pick things up. Grabbing the candles I left the pot for her to touch knowing that she would get her premonition.

I could hear Phoebe gasp and stiffen, her hands gripping the pot tightly. "Wait!" Phoebe gasped out. I quickly put down the candles in their correct spots, wishing I knew how to control my power better. "It didn't work."

"What?" Piper said. I could see the terror in her eyes at the thought that it didn't.

"The spell, it didn't work."

"How do you know?" Prue asked.

"She has premonitions remember," I said. "She saw it."

"She's right, I saw Jeremy."

"You touched the pot and you saw him?" Prue said still sounding a little skeptical. Phoebe glanced at her hard.

"He's on his way here." That's all that it took for them to start running down the stairs and even though I followed them I knew we wouldn't make it before he got here. I hang back at the bottom of the stairs readying myself to help out as soon as Jeremy got here. Prue ran to the door ahead of the other two and pulled it open turning back around to look at me.

"Come on," she said urgently but I just shook my head sadly. Jeremy banged against the door right behind Prue who jumped and screamed along with Piper and Phoebe. I readied myself, trying to call wind to me.

"Hello, ladies," Jeremy said sending us a creepy smile while holding up his knife flashing it about in a showy way. Slowly I watched as the girls walked back away from him. Prue used her powers and he flings into the wall but it wasn't with enough force. Jeremy stood back up and smirked widely stalking forward.

"Piper, Phoebe, Pandara, get out of here now!" Prue yelled in worry. Piper and Phoebe rushed past me trying to pull me along but I pulled back.

"Cool parlor trick, bitch. You were always the tough one weren't you, Prue?"

"Air," I whispered trying to call it to me. Jeremy drew closer to Prue but her powers seemed to be failing her. "Air, come to me." This time I felt a cool breeze on my cheek. Raising my hand toward Jeremy I forced the air around me to shoot toward Jeremy. It hit it square in the chest and shoved him clear across the room into a wall. Prue turned around racing toward me, as she passed me on the stairs she grabbed my hand and pulled me up along side her.

As we reached the attic Prue let go of my arm and turned to Phoebe. "Phoebe, you're right, our powers are growing."

"Put as many things against the door as you can," Piper said in a rush while dragging things across the floor in front of the door. I ran over helping her before stepping back. I could hear the feet on the steps getting closer. My heart pounded in my chest.

"Take me now, Pandara. My powers are stronger than yours." He laughed from the other side causing my blood to curdle. "Do you think a chair will stop me?" The chair slid off the dresser and Phoebe reached over to grab my hand. I held it tightly back. "Do you think a dresser will stop me?" The dresser slid away from the door. "Have you witches figured it out yet? Nothing, nothing can keep us away." He laughed again and my grip on Phoebe tightened.

"What do we do? We're trapped." I glanced over at Piper who looked scared looking to Prue for the answer. The door exploded causing wood bits to rain down upon us. I screamed with the rest of them, adrenaline rushing through my veins, as this was scarier in real life than watching it on TV.

"Come on, we'll face him together," Prue said having us grab each others hands to connect us. "Do you remember the spirit board."

"The inscription on the back," I said.

"The Power of Four will set us free," Prue said. A circle of fire surrounded us coming from the tip of Jeremy's knife. I could feel the flames lick at my skin. "Come on, we gotta say it together."

"The Power of Four will set us free," we said loudly together. We chanted it over and over, a strong wind blowing around us, but it didn't stop our chanting.

"I am not the only one!" Jeremy yelled out above the wind. "I am one of millions! In places you can't even imagine! In forms you would never believe! We are hell on earth!" With one last chant Jeremy exploded in front of us, disappearing completely. I let out my breath, calming my nerves, never feeling such a thing like that before.

"The power of four," Prue said sounding impressed.

~3~

The next morning I woke up and dressed before walking downstairs, hoping that Andy would still come today. I didn't know why but I really wanted to see him, and I hoped beyond belief that he didn't get with Prue like in the show. Deciding to take a shot I walked downstairs and went outside to get the newspaper like Prue had done at the end of the first episode.

I didn't even notice the black car out front as I bent over to get it. "Good morning!" I heard the familiar voice of Andy call out. He was holding a paper and a cup of coffee.

"This is a nice surprise," I said while smiling at him.

"I've been thinking about us going out and getting a drink, catching up."

"So you brought me a cup of coffee?" I smiled up at him and he laughed.

"Oh this? No, this is mine. I, uh, just wanted to come ask you out to dinner. Unless of course you're afraid." By this I was confused. Why would I be afraid to go out with him?

"Afraid?"

"Oh, you know, having to good of time, stirring up old memories, rekindling an old flame." Then I understood. I had taken over the part of Prue in this scenario. Apparently I had the past flame with Andy and not her.

"Hmm," I said smirking. "Maybe I shouldn't agree."

"Okay. Friday night, eight o' clock. You're hesitating." Andy glanced at me looking a little put out but I wasn't saying no to him.

"No, Andy, that's not what's happening. It's just I moved back in with my sisters and things are kind of weird right now. I just need a little time to get everything under control. But I defiantly want to go out. Can I call you?" He smiles still looking a little sad, but handed me his card, changing his expression to one of smiling.

"Take care, Pan."

"Bye, Andy, see you around." He walked back to his car. Turned around I began walking toward Prue, Piper, and Phoebe who were all looking at me. Phoebe was holding the cat from last night.

"It's Andy," Phoebe said smirking at me. "I told you I heard a man's voice."

"What did he want?" Piper asked.

"He asked me out," I said smiling.

"And you said...?" Prue asked me with a shake of her head but with a smile.

"I began to say yes but then I stopped and put it off. Can we even date?" I mean, do witches date?"

"Not only do they date but they usually get the best guys," Piper said smiling looking over at Andy as he reached his car.

"I don't think we'll be laughing when this happens to us," Prue said shaking her head. "Believe me, everything will be different now."

"Well, at least our lives won't be boring," Phoebe said putting an arm around me.

"But they'll never be the same," Prue said.

"It's not a bad thing," I said. "Trust me, this will be the best thing to happen to us."

"It could be a big problem."

"Prue's right," Piper said. "What are we gonna do?"

"What can't we do?" Phoebe asked us.

"We are gonna be careful, we're going to be wise and we're going to stick together."

"I think we can do that," I said wrapping an arm through Prue's.

"This should be interesting." Prue led us all inside the house, I watched as she looked at the door and shuts it with her power. This was the beginning of my new life, and god was I going to enjoy every second of it.


	3. Under My Skin

**Season One: Power of Four**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Under my skin**

 **Oh think twice, it's another day for you and me in paradise**

 **Oh think twice, 'cause it's just another day for you,**  
 **You and me in paradise, think about it**

 **-Another day in Paradise by Phil Collins**

Frowning I glanced into my closet trying to figure out what I was going to wear for my date with Andy, well not a date exactly, but more of a get together.

"What are you wearing tonight?" Phoebe asked for my doorway. "For your date with Andy?"

"It's not a date, it's just two people going to dinner together and catching up," I said my frown deepening as I threw yet another dress onto my bed. Phoebe snorted from where she stood and walked into my bedroom coming to stand next to me.

"That's a date sweetheart. Now let's see." She pushed me back to sit on my bed as she rummaged through all of my things. After a few seconds of pulling out dresses she settled on a black dress that reached to my knees, and it was ruffled slightly. Pairing it with a nice set of red earrings, a clutch, and a pair of heels. "You look hot."

I laughed and lightly shoved her shoulder before shaking my head and staring at myself in the mirror. Thoughts swirled around inside my head, asking me whether or not if he would like me, more than just as a friend. I had to admit it, I was crushing hard on the detective.

"Don't worry," Phoebe said patting my arm and walking toward my door. "Andy is going to love you tonight." I took in her appearance as she hovered over at the door before leaving. She was wearing a black dress that I found familiar but couldn't place it. Wherever I had seen it before was at the back of my mind trying to push through. Shrugging I let it go and she disappeared from the bedroom.

The doorbell rang throughout the house and I could barely here the ring before Prue's voice drifted up the stairs yelling at me. "Pan! Andy is here!" Rushing I grabbed my bag and jacket before heading downstairs, not wanting to leave him waiting for too long, or with Prue.

It was true, I felt jealous and slightly nervous of Andy and Prue being together, but it was because they were meant to get together in the show. What if somehow it righted itself and Andy decided he wanted to be with Prue, or if Prue decided she liked him and tried to steal him away from me? I knew it was petty but it was a fear that I had, and although petty, I couldn't shake it.

 **~3~**

"So how was your dinner?" Andy asked as I took my last spoonful of chocolate cake. Taking my napkin I dabbed at my lips before setting it back onto the table.

"It was lovely, thank you, Andy," I said showing warmth in my tone. I stood up as he payed the bill, tipping the guy, and then standing with me. His hand was softly placed on the small of my back. Tingles ran up and down my back at his touch. There was nothing more that I wanted than to turn around and kiss him but I knew that wouldn't be appropriate. He probably didn't even see me like that, this was just a friendly outing.

I wish someone had told my emotions that before they started making me feel all of this. As he pulled into the front of my house, he came to a smooth stop, placed the car in park, and turned to face me. "Thank you for tonight," I said while placing my hand on the door handle but hesitated.

"I had a good time," he said flashing me a smile. "We should get together again sometime." My heart fell at those words, they sounded so much like he was just looking for a friend in me and nothing more. But it would let me have more time spent with him so I nodded, showing a faint smile gracing my lips.

"Yes, I would love that." I opened the car door and began to slide out of it.

"I'll call you."

"I'll be looking forward to it." He chuckled as I began closing the door and could faintly hear him saying something as it shut. For whatever reason it sounded like, 'me too' but I couldn't be for sure, nor did I want to get my hopes up.

The next morning I woke up to find a craving to be near Andy, all I wanted was to just talk to him. Groaning I dragged myself out of my bed and changed for the day. Falling into the routine of being a Halliwell was becoming easier for me over these last few weeks. I no longer felt so much like an outsider, and more like a sister to these three woman. I was becoming close to Phoebe fast as we were both the youngest we bonded the quickest.

I headed downstairs wondering where I was in the series, if I had finally made it to the second episode or not. So far nothing had stood out to me, and if I was honest with myself I didn't remember a lot of the series, just the episodes that I've watched recently or was my favorite. Unfortunately the first season of Charmed wasn't one I had watched over and over again, so there were things I seemed to have forgotten, tiny things.

Shaking away those thoughts, I told myself that I would recognize something when I saw it, and decided to make a cup of tea before starting my day. As I entered Prue and Piper were talking in the kitchen, Piper looking worried over something.

"About witches?" Prue asked, I could see her raise a brow as I entered. "Are you worried we're gonna be burnt at the stake?" Piper gave a short worried kind of laugh.

"Yeah, right," she shook her head. Then turned to look at me.

"By the way, Pan, Andy called." Butterflies erupted in my stomach at the mention that he had called. It was just the morning after, and he was already calling me, this brought a huge smile to my face as I began to make my cinnomen tea.

"What did you tell him?" Stirring my tea I took a sip turning to her.

"That you were probably still sleeping," she said smirking. "Late night?" Rolling my eyes I began to leave the kitchen going to the living room while she followed me. Prue was already in there having left as soon as Andy was mentioned.

"No, nothing happened, we just had dinner together that's all." Phoebe walked down the stairs coming between us and wrapping an arm around my own.

"Are you sure?" Phoebe asked smirking at me sharing the same look as Piper.

"I know for a fact that I got home way before you."

"What time did you roll in last night," Prue asked as she walked toward us.

"Oh, no, the subject can't be changed from her."

"There's nothing to talk about," I said. "Now you on the other hand there is, huh."

"Don't dodge the question," Prue said.

"It must of been at least after three," Piper said smirking. We walked into the Solartium and I sat down to finish my tea. Prue followed my lead.

"I must still be in New York time," Phoebe said while musing with her hair. Piper turned to Phoebe, putting her hands on her hips.

"Actually, that would make it later," Prue said raising an eyebrow.

"Or maybe you and Alec," Piper said smiling widely with a know it all face. Prue glanced between the two and then at me with a questioning look. I shook my head, pretending I had no idea what they were talking about. I hadn't been there last night and shouldn't know.

"Who's Alec?" I asked with fake innocence, butting into what Prue had opened her mouth to say. I smirked at Prue playfully before turning back to them as I sat on the arm of Prue's chair.

"Some hottie she hit on in the restaurant."

"Excuse me," Phoebe said looking at Piper to correct her. "Revisionist history. He hit on me. Remember, the whole vision thing." Prue's face hardened as she glared at her in shock.

"Vision thing?" Prue asked her tone hard. "Please tell me you didn't use your powers." Her face was almost pleading like, if she didn't look so angry. I stood up from my spot on the chair knowing that things would get a little edgy. Prue glanced up at Piper and she looked away while shaking her head.

"Don't put me in the middle."

"I'm not," Prue said. "You were born in the middle." She shook her head and let out an frustrated sigh. "Look, I thought that we agreed." Phoebe shook her head and slowly I had too as well, neither one of us agreed.

"No, we didn't," Phoebe said. "You agreed. You laid down the law. There's a difference." Prue's eyes glided over to me and I stared back.

"I agree, Prue, neither one of us agreed," I said softly. "You and Piper don't want to practice yours powers, but I want to get a hold of mine. I don't want to be blowing people away." Her eyes only hardened more, her glare actually made me shiver and feel a little scared.

"Phoebe, Pan, our powers aren't toys," she said trying to keep her voice under control. "We have to be careful or they can get us killed."

"She's right," Piper said jumping in, instantly on Prue's side. "We don't want any warlocks finding us." I laughed but without humor, not believing how stupid they were in the beginning.

"Do you really think they won't try to find us," I said my voice no longer soft. "What if they do find us, what then? If we don't know how to use our powers they could kill us. Don't you see how important getting a control over them is." Phoebe upon seeing the major fight about to break out between Prue and I stepped in, interrupting me with her own words.

"Look," she said, glancing over at me before moving on. "It was just a lousy premonition, that's all. Nobody died. Besides, you guys can't control your powers any better than I can." Phoebe nodded over at me, giving me the credit about pointing that out. "And F.Y.I. nothing happened last night. At least nothing I'm ashamed of."

Phoebe's words effectively defused the moment and I let out an angry breath I had been holding. It had gone quiet and I decided to steal a line of Prue's since she hadn't been talking to Andy, I have, and it seemed my rightful line now.

"Guys, there's another reason we have to be careful," I began drawing the attention back to me. "Andy thinks someone's abducting women in our area." Phoebe turned around from where she had been leaving the room.

"Abducting women?" she asked frowning, placing her hands on her hips. "What do you mean?" All eyes were on me, pinching the bridge of my nose, to keep the headache at bay, I went on.

"What I mean is warlocks aren't the only evil we have to watch out for." I knew the evil we were currently talking about was actually just another warlock but I knew later days that it wouldn't always be the Supernatural coming after us. Normal people would be an issue as well.

Prue and Piper left the room after that, needing to start their day, as they were both busy. Phoebe turned to me and walked over to put a hand on my shoulder.

"By the way I agree with you, I want to get a hold of my powers. I don't think we'll always be safe from those monsters that we know of now." I smiled and leaned my head on her shoulder with a sigh.

"I believe we'll get through this though, together," I said softly and I could feel her nod above me.

 **Andy P.O.V**

I glanced down at the picture of a blonde woman, taking in her features, storing it for later when I would need it. Taking a sip of my coffee I handed it over to Morris and focused my attention back on the husband of the woman.

"She didn't come home at all last night," Max said glancing over at Morris as he walked by with the picture. "That's not like Brittany, believe me." Morris sat the picture down before turning to the other man, I watched staying quiet for the time being.

"Tell me, Max," Morris began. "What time did she leave to go to Quake?"

"8:00, 8:30. She called around ten, said she was coming home. But I'm really worried."

"Chances are she'll show up," I said pushing myself away from my desk to stand up. "Usually do. The best thing to do right now is to go home and see if she calls, alright. Can you do that?"

"Yeah," he said nodding. "Ok. Thanks." I reached out and shook his head, silently bringing the meeting to an end.

"Sure," Morris said looking over at me. Max left, walking back to the front of the station, while I walked around my desk toward Morris.

"This is the fourth one this week," I said before taking another sip of my coffee.

"Yeah, well, they can't just be disappearing into thin air," Morris said walking along with me. "You do something to your hair?" He studied it with an odd look on his face, sighing I ignored the comment continuing our discussion about the disappearances.

"Well, at least we can narrow down his feeding pool to the area around the restaurant." I took another sip and Morris walked around me, patting my shoulder.

"Yeah, well, better tell your sweetie to lock the door at night." I watched him leave and hoped to myself that Pandara had taken me serious when I told her to watch out, to be safe until we caught this guy. I didn't want anything to happen to her, especially not since she just came back into my life, and I seemed to be making better progress with her this time around.

 **Pandara's P.O.V.**

I sighed glancing around me at the empty conservatory, Phoebe had left a little while ago to meet Piper out at Quake. I would have gone along, but preferred to stay home and work on my powers, in a safe environment. I wanted to get a better handle on my orbing so I wouldn't need a car right away to get around everywhere. It would at least let me put it off until I got a job and could afford one.

Taking a deep breath I centered myself, thinking about just orbing to the other side of the room, figuring it would be easier to take baby steps. Cracking open an eye I noticed I hadn't moved anywhere, and I had been at this for over an hour. Obviously this was going to be one of those long process things. Seems like cabs would be my best friend for a while.

Groaning I flopped down on the ground and glanced up at the ceiling. "Why can't this be easy," I said to myself, talking to thin air, knowing I wouldn't be getting an answer. A sharp ringing noise broke through the air and I scrambled to a sitting position, crawled over to the chair, and grabbed my cell from where it laid. Flipping it open I put it to my ear.

"Hello," I said flopping back down onto the ground.

"Pan, I called this morning but you were still asleep," Andy said on the other end causing me to perk up. "I decided to try again."

"Andy!" I said sounding maybe a little too happy. "I'm sorry I missed you this morning. What's up?" I heard him pause on the other end and I sat up slightly, holding my wait on one arm.

"I wanted to ask you something," he began and I waited patiently but nervously for him to go on. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner with me again, sometime." My heart skipped a beat, before happily speeding up, trying to pound itself out of my chest.

"I, um," the words caught up in my throat. "Yes, I would love too."

"Great, I'll, uh, call you to set up a time that's best for the both of us then." A smile covered my face as I said my goodbyes and flopped back down onto the floor, holding my cell close to me. Standing up I walked upstairs to my room to get changed so when Piper and Phoebe stopped by I could help them out at the church.

 **~3~**

We piled out of the van, opening up the back and beginning to hand out the food. "So how was the date last night?" Piper asked while handing a plate to one of the church goers.

"Yeah, get lucky?" Phoebe asked and I playfully slapped her hand.

"God, Pheebs, you know I don't have sex on the first date," I said, lowering my voice on the word sex. "Besides like I said it's not like it was a date in the first place."

"So your not going out with him again?" Piper asked sending me a slight frown. I paused before answering knowing what they would start to think when I told them what he had asked me earlier. I didn't want to get my hopes up but it was hard to do if they began telling me what they think it meant.

"Actually we're going out again," I said holding my breath hoping they didn't get overly excited. "I just don't know when yet." Phoebe shook her head but didn't comment on the date thing again, however she did change the subject to something else.

"I can't believe you don't have sex on the first date," Phoebe said. "I mean you've known Andy how long?"

"You have sex on the first date?" Piper asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it's not a regular thing," she said. "Of course now that I'm a witch I can see if it's gonna be any good or not before it actually..." My eyes widened at the old man who had come to stand next to Phoebe as she rambled on. "Hi." She handed him the covered food and watched as he walked away.

"What's the matter with you?" Piper asked glaring at her. "Are you outta your mind?"

"Come on, it's not like he took me literally." I tuned them out, my mind wondering back over to Andy, and how I wished it was tonight that we were going out. I groaned internally, shook my head, and turned back to Phoebe as Pastor Williams came up to us.

"Hey, Phoebe, I didn't know you were back in town," he said with a smile and then turned to me. "And Pandara, so good to see you again, it's been a while."

"Sorry, Pastor." I smiled at him, and gave a small little wave.

"Hey," Phoebe said turning to give him a hug.

"Say goodbye to the Big Apple did you?"

"Oh, I ate the worm. Hey, I'm gonna go get some gun. Do you guys want anything?"

"No thanks," he said and Piper just shook her head.

"Okay, good to see you."

"You too." Phoebe began to walk away and looking between them I sighed and climbed into the back of the van, giving Piper her privacy with the Pastor. I knew she was internally battling with the fact that she was a witch, and whether she was good or bad. I also knew this was something she would have to come to terms with herself, and that eventually she would, and this would be a life she would love forever.

Picking up a leaf from the floor, I placed it on my lap and began to try to make mini tornado's to pick it up and set it back on the vans floor again. I did this until both Piper and Phoebe climbed into the front, one looking happier than the other.

"Ready?" Phoebe asked glancing into the back at me. "Let's go."

"What are you smiling about?" I asked now slowly tearing apart the leaf.

"Nothing." Shrugging, I couldn't remember what she had to be happy about, and at the moment didn't really care, knowing it wouldn't affect us in a bad way.

 **Andy P.O.V**

Morris and I sat in the police cruiser outside Quake, staking out the place. "What do you want me to say?" I asked Morris. "This does not feel right to me about this, I can't help it." Morris rolled her eyes and turned to face me.

"Here we go again."

"I mean, where are they, alright?" I said, not being able to wrap my head around these disappearances. "What's this guy doing to these poor woman?"

"Thinking alien abduction are yah?" Morris asked turning back to look at the building.

"I'm serious, Morris."

"I know, that's what scares me. Let me guess, favorite movie when growing up- Ghostbusters?" He didn't even pause in-between to let me answer. "Look, we get a crazy, Trudeau. Likes the pretty ladies. That's it, the end. If he goes looking make the world a safer place. That too hard to follow?"

"Evil dead two, favorite movie growing up." I said shaking my head. "Just for the record." My eyes capture Pandara walking into Quake, my body yearned to follow her inside but I was working a case. It could wait until I called her later with a time and place.

"Bank across the street, I think we should gran the ATM tapes and see if..." He trailed off, glanced at me, and then looked in the direction I was looking.

"Alright, Trudeau, stop staring and actually go after her," Morris said. "Otherwise you my friend, will miss your opportunity. Don't let it slip away, go it." I nodded and settled back into my seat, thinking over what he told me.

 **Pan's P.O.V**

I walked into Quake, glancing around trying to find one of my sisters. I knew that Phoebe was already here, and Piper would be working somewhere. I spotted Piper first and quickly I walked around a few customers and grabbed her hand. She sighed heavily and gave me a very stressed out look.

"Remind me I wanted to do this for a living, right?" she said looking a little worn down.

"At least you have a job," I said shaking my head. "I can't seem to find a job in this city. You'd think I'd have the opposite problem. If it's not creepy bosses, it's jobs I'm not qualified for. Where's Phoebe?" Piper glanced around and then pointed over to a table on the other side of the room. She was sitting with a tall, dark, and handsome, man. He would have been good looking if I didn't recognize him for who he was, Javna. "Thanks." I kissed her on the cheek before walking over to Phoebe, not wanting her to be alone with that guy.

Pan, hi!" Phoebe announced patting the table and motioning to the chair across from her. I took it gracefully, forcing a smile at the man, and giving Phoebe a genuine one. "This is my sister. Pandara, this is Stefan the photographer."

"Of course, I've seen your work, it's amazing." I caked on the fake star struck.

"Pleasure." He smiled at me, it was a very nice smile. Such a shame he was a warlock.

"Oh it really is." I reached over the table and gripped his hand in a shake. My eyes glanced over Phoebe and I noticed the dress but couldn't place it.

"Nice dress," I said nodding over to her. "Prue's?" It was a guess and even I knew that Prue couldn't afford a dress like that which made me wonder how Phoebe could.

"Don't worry it's not," she said before giving us a sorry tug of her lips. "Excuse me, I'll be right back." Phoebe walked away and I focused my attention fully on Stefan.

"Your work really is amazing," I stated leaning forward and raking his body with my eyes for any kind of change in his appearance. "I didn't know you were coming to San Francisco."

"Yes, well, I came here for new faces," he said glancing down at something under the table. Panic flitted across his features before it settled back into a charming grin. "Want to get photographed? I could make your famous." I widened my eyes in excitement, pretending to want something more than anything else.

"Oh, yes, please! Could you really?" He nodded and stood from the table. His hand was cleverly placed in his pocket, keeping me from seeing anything odd.

"Come with me, the sooner the better, don't you think?" I nodded but paused knowing I would need my sisters eventually to save me, and then I knew that Phoebe would know where we went and hopefully would assume that's where I went. God please let me be right.

He grabbed one of my arms and began to pull me from the room.

 **Andy P.O.V.**

"Wait a second," Morris said sitting up straighter. "Looks like we might have some movement." Leaning forward I peered around him and my heart froze at what I saw. There our suspect, Stefan, was leading along Pandara. Shoving myself from the car, I took off at a run toward them. I watched as he shoved himself through a group before disappearing around the corner. Pushing my legs faster I could feel the panic rise in me.

Knocking into the group of people they had just pushed through I was shoved back. "Hey!" a girl yelped.

"P.D. move!" Skidding around the corner I came to a stop, there was no sign that Pandara or the guy. Spinning around I punched the side of the wall as Morris came up beside me.

"Where are they?"

"They got away, come on, we've got to find where he took her before it's too late."

 **Pan's P.O.V**

He gripped my arms tightly shoving me back against a table. My hands connected with flesh but it wasn't enough, he was stronger than me. My powers flitted around me, sticking close to my body before lashing out. It shoved him a few feet back away from me, and I took the chance to run. I had to buy time, I had to make it until my sisters came.

Screaming I fell to the floor as a hand gripped around my ankle and began pulling me back. He shoved himself on top of me before dragging me up to my feet and shoving me onto the table. His fist came up to connect to my face and I was stunned, pain filled my features.

I gasped and fell back, no longer having the strength to fight. "Let me go!" I screamed. My scream died as a bright red light hit my eyes, and it turned into a painful moan. I could barely hear as people came running into the room. The red light vanished, glancing around I saw Javna on the other side of the room, and my sisters standing in front of me. Piper rushed forward and untied me, dragging me from the table.

Feeling off balance I held onto her for support before turning back toward Javna, who was standing to his feet. Javna shakes his head and then shoots the red ray at Prue, catching her in the eyes and slowly moving her toward him.

"Phoebe, we don't have a lot of time, okay?" Piper had yelled while holding onto me.

"Prue, grab the mirror," I yelled. Prue reached out and puts it in front of her face, that then reflects the light back at him. Pulling the spell out of her pocket, Prue runs back over to us.

"Now." I glance down at the paper to see what I would need to chant.

"Evil eyes look unto thee, may they soon extinguished be, bend they will to the power of Four, eyes of earth, evil and accursed." All four of us chanted together over and over until finally Javna turns into a skeleton and then into dust before being blown away.

"Very cool," Phoebe said to no one particular. Piper led me outside to the van when all of a sudden cops swarmed the area. Frowning I let go of Piper as soon as I saw Andy.

"Pan?" Andy asked glancing at me in shock. "Thank god you are okay. I got so worried when Stefan disappeared with you." He rushed forward and pulled me into his arms, hugging me close to him. I froze before slowly relaxing into his arms and breathing in his scent. Smiling slightly I wrapped my arms tightly around him.

"We were just trying to get the van to start," Prue said.

"Yeah, Pan called," Piper said. "She was having car troubles." Slowly I pulled back away from him but he still kept a firm grip on me, keeping me close but not as close as before. My heart sped at the contact and I couldn't help but feel happy.

"Stefan was gonna take some pictures of me," I said staring into his eyes, not lying but not telling the whole truth.

"Do you have any idea how lucky you are," Andy berated me. "This guy's a stalker." Andy finally let me go when Morris came out and walked over to us.

"No sign of him inside," he said glancing between Andy and I. "His car's here so he might still be around."

"Excuse me." Andy reached around me, and starts the car.

"Hey, about about that," Piper said. "You fixed it."

"How about that."

"Maybe we should go," Phoebe said looking unsure. My sisters walked away giving Andy and I some privacy. Turning around I looked at him, my eyes shining brightly, as I smiled.

"Thank you," I said flashing him a smile. "Call me?"

"I will." Trying not to second guess my decision I leaned on my tippy toes and quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye Andy!"

Quickly I ran into Quake, shivering trying to shake off the feeling that the last time I was here I was led away almost to die of old age. I watched as the TV tonight's incident as I slid into a seat next to Phoebe.

"At least we helped those people," Piper said. "It's nice to know our powers really are good." I smiled and nodded completely agreeing.

"Yeah, good for everything but love lives unfortunately," Prue said.

"Except when it comes to Pandara," Piper said smirking. I rolled my eyes but smiled widely.

"Although I must admit they do come in handy once in a while," Prue said.

"Uh huh. Hypocrite." Phoebe turns to the TV as the lottery numbers flashed across the screen. "The winning numbers, I've won!" Prue gives her a look. "Well, I did." I watch as she pulls out the ticket from her purse and the numbers disappear.

"See, I told you," Prue said. "You can't intentionally use your powers for your own personal gain, remember?"

"It's a good thing I didn't take the tags off that dress," Phoebe said looking sad and devastated. "Oh, well. At least those old couple didn't lose their house."

"A toast to the power of four," Piper said and I quickly grabbed my drink and held it up to hers. "Whether we like it or not."

"Hear, hear," I said laughing clinking my glass against hers.

 **Sorry this took so long. But I hope you enjoy and leave me Reviews!**


	4. Authors notr next chap out soon

Hey guys sorry its been so long since ive updated but im working on the next chapter and should have it out soon. Im just hoping you all are still interested in this story


End file.
